


Touch Of An Angel That Made Me Stay

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Frat! SOS [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (Oh and like Ashton is here for one line), (but he'll be in more in next two oneshots in the trilogy [?]), (but like kink wise), (my two staples in my oneshots right there), (oh god), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Cliffhangers, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Princess Luke, Top Michael Clifford, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: “It’s about Mr. Hemmings,” the professor says. “He’s failing miserably and I noticed you outshine everyone else in this Intro class. Perhaps you could tutor him? I’ll give you extra 5% at the end of the semester.”Michael could use the extra 5% to boost his GPA, he decides. He accepts the offer.Or,the too-cliché tutor oneshot I had to write because reasons.(if y'all consider this a tutor oneshot cause...)





	Touch Of An Angel That Made Me Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it's there in the tags, there's a cliffhanger. And that there will be more in the series.
> 
> Also, title from the song "Kiss" by New Motion. I dunno what happened to that band, it was relatively unsuccessful. :(
> 
>  
> 
> ~~When in stress of the last week of the semester, write a oneshot.~~

Michael is the president of the _Gamma Alpha Tau_ and he has every right to be mad about his current… situation.

Now, he’s been the president of his fraternity for last three years, and they’ve been getting lots of initiatives who agreed to, like, go through the ceremony to become a full-fledged member.

But not since fucking _Hemmings_ became the president of his rival fraternity, _Zeta Theta Delta_. (Whoever came up with the name should be fired.)

So many students are just… going to fucking _Hemmings’_ initiation instead of his own. Heck, half the people he was trying to recruit turned down the offer in favour of _Hemmings_.

Michael is mad, but he’s also not immune to Hemmings’ charms. He has the misfortune of sharing an Intro to Psychic class with Hemmings. He’s taken a secondary-school-level Psychic class before so it’s not a huge problem for him. He finds himself distracted by the blondie’s curly locks or the way he bites his mechanical pencil at times. And those fucking lips, he wants them around his dick as the curly blond chokes.

It is _, however_ , a huge ass problem when the professor asks him to stay after class one day.

“Yes?” Michael is trying not to sound too fearful.

“It’s about Mr. Hemmings,” the professor says. “He’s failing miserably and I noticed you outshine everyone else in this Intro class. Perhaps you could tutor him? I’ll give you extra 5% at the end of the semester.”

Michael could use the extra 5% to boost his GPA, he decides. He accepts the offer.

⇢ ⇢ ⇢

“Why am I doing this again?” Hemmings growls when he sees Michael entering the café the professor told them to meet up at. “That besotted bastard didn’t tell me it was you. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have accepted it.”

“Chill, Hemmings. This should be the time where we’re both civil and not the presidents of our frats. Two blokes discussing brain waves and whatnot,” Michael rolls his eyes as he takes the textbook out of his satchel. “What don’t you get?”

“Everything,” Hemmings whines, biting onto that distracting pink lip and sucking it in. “I’m not cut out for psych.”

“Why are you taking it?” Michael asks before he can stop himself.

“It’s for my electives,” Hemmings glares at Michael. “Can you start with the fucking lesson so I can go back to my house faster?”

“Your house with at least six bedrooms,” Michael snorts. He knows that their uni has funds for all the frats to rent houses near the campus.

“Seven, if you count the attic. Not the best place since everyone hears your moans,” Hemmings smirks. “But it’s the biggest room so that will do for now.”

 

Three hours later, Michael managed to teach Hemmings about alpha waves and beta waves. He’s surprised he didn’t get murdered by Hemmings.

“So, um…” Hemmings is uncharacteristically bashful when they leave the café. “You know the end of the fall semester party they have at our uni? Wanna go together?”

“I hate you,” Michael states simply. “And you hate me. Why would I go together with you?”

“So the students think our frats don’t hate each other, Michael,” Hemmings rolls his eyes.

⇢ ⇢ ⇢

Michael curses under his breath as he knocks on the _Zeta Theta Delta_ frat house door. Someone with honey-blond hair answers the door, his lips spreading into a smirk once he recognises Michael.

“The infamous _Gamma Alpha Tau_ president deigns to come here?” honey-blond giggles. “Luke is in his room.”

Michael doesn’t ask the blond why he assumes here for, but he nods his thanks anyways.

“Hemmings, I think—”

Michael should knock.

Or he wouldn’t be exposed to the sight of Hemmings fucking himself with a vibrator. He wants to look away, he really does, but the sinful whines and moans Hemmings is letting out are… hard to walk away from. Hemmings’ curly blond head pops up when he realises he’s got company.

“Peepin’ tom, aren’t ya?” Hemmings moans out, continuing to fuck himself with the toy. “You can enjoy the show if you want…”

Michael growls and makes himself comfortable sat next to Hemmings. He slaps the younger boy’s hand away from the toy and wraps his hand around the handle himself.

“You know… I didn’t know you had toys…” Michael purrs out, experimentally pushing the toy in the same way Hemmings angled it; the moan answers it’s the correct angle. “You act like you’re some kind of top, but in the end, you like having cocks up your pretty ass, don’t you?” He ignores the pitiful whine Hemmings lets out and starts a slow thrusting rhythm. “You like being treated like a rag doll, have people throw you around and mark you up like this…” he dips his head down and bites and sucks on bunch of different places on Hemmings’ broad chest until it’s littered with bruises. “You even show them off like the slag you are, Hemmings.”

“ _Mikey_ …” Hemmings moans out as he spurts all over himself. “Fuck… what are you doing?”

“You think I’m gonna let you rest after coming, baby?” Michael tsks, wiggling his fingers inside Hemmings’ loosened hole. “I’m gonna milk it out as much as I can, it’s only fair when you’re so damn sexy, innit?”

“ _Mikey_ ,” the way the other frat president sounds so _broken_ is beautiful, it’s music to Michael ears. “Mikey, please…”

“Please what?”

The blondie whines.

Without any warning, Michael repositions himself until he can lick at _Luke_ ’s puffy entrance and prods his tongue in. He works his tongue in and out of the boy at a slow pace, moaning at the cherry flavoured lube’s remnants. Luke starts keening and writhing, his thighs quivering. A sign that the curly blondie got hard again.

Michael decides he should have mercy on Luke and rids himself of his clothing. Luke’s eyes go wide when he sees Michael’s hardened cock.

“Fuck… never been with someone so big…” Michael is positive Luke is drooling.

“Wanna taste my cock, baby?” Michael chuckles, already straddling Luke’s chest.

Luke doesn’t have much boundaries, it seems, as the blond just dives in and deepthroats Michael. Not having expected that, Michael unwillingly lets out a loud moan.

“Easy there, princess,” Michael composes himself and pulls out of Luke’s mouth. “I’ll make you choke on my cum some other time. For now, you can make yourself useful and ride my cock like a good princess.”

Luke doesn’t seem to have any objections to that. He flips them over and sinks down on Michael’s cock gracefully, his pretty, bitten lips agape from pleasure.

“Feels bigger than it looks, fuck,” Luke moans out like a whore-y bottom. “You already look so huge, it’s not fair.”

Michael wants to say something, but Luke decides that particular moment to start bouncing his pretty pert ass on his cock, so whatever he wanted to say is now evaporated from his mind. All he can think about his how sinfully _tight_ Luke’s ass feels around him, how delectable Luke’s moans are, and how slutty Luke looks above him, riding him.

“That’s it, princess, ride my cock like a good, slutty princess,” Michael rasps out, raking his hand up to rest where Luke’s nipple is at and pinching it between his thumb and index finger. He delights in the way Luke gasps from pleasure from that action.

“Can I come?” Luke whines, his pretty little cock bouncing as he rides Michael at a desperate pace, trying to achieve his second orgasm. “Please, _daddy_.”

And fuck, Michael is only human, he nods weakly and Luke comes all over Michael chest, practically screaming out Michael’s name. Michael releases soon after, filling Luke’s walls up.

“It feels nice…” Luke purrs when Michael pulls out, causing the dyed-redhead to cock his pierced eyebrow. “Your cum leaking out of me… I won’t be able to think about anything but how your cock felt inside me for a while now…”

“I thought you hated me…”

“Mm, let’s call it ‘hate’ for now… hate sex is the best,” Luke leans down to bite at Michael’s sweet spot.

 _Lucky guess?_ Michael wonders, barely containing his moan.

(Spoilers, he fails.)

\---

Michael didn’t leave Luke’s frat house after their hate sex session. He opted to stay and play some video games with the twink.

He’s beating the said twink, so nothing bad.

“Unfair,” Luke whines out, starting to kiss at Michael’s neck. “You can’t take advantage of how I can’t sit well on my ass.”

“How you can’t sit on your pert ass shouldn’t deter your lack of skills in videogame playing abilities,” Michael chuckles.

“Well,” Luke purrs out, “if I can’t concentrate on anything apart from thinking about how good it felt to be wrecked by you… I think that counts.”

“Bad Luke,” Michael goes as far as flicking Luke’s nose.

“I’ll be your naughty girl, daddy…” Luke has the audacity to pause the game and climb onto Michael’s lap. Michael curses at the fact that he’s only got a thin cotton layer over his dick whilst Luke has a pair of red lace panties covering his nice ass. “Only if you want me to.”

“I thought your ass was sore?” is the brilliant response Michael has.

“Mm, but the good kind of pain is worth receiving over and over again,” Luke grinds his supple ass against Michael’s growing bulge in a not-so-inconspicuous way. “I know you wanna wreck me again, daddy…”

The game is long-forgotten. Michael basically throws his controller away and pins Luke’s body against the mattress, his lips descending upon Luke’s. Luke giggles against Michael’s lips, his long legs wrapping themselves around Michael’s waist.

“Want me deep inside your slutty hole again so soon, baby? Bet you slept your way to being the president of your frat, such a slut,” Michael rasps out, making Luke whine. “So pliant.”

Given Michael only had his plaid shirt on, unless he counts his boxers, after the first round, so it doesn’t take long before Michael fully nude again. Ignoring Luke’s whines, he scoots down until he can lap at Luke’s puffy red hole. He delights in the soft moans Luke lets out when he delves his tongue inside, tasting his own cum a bit.

“Can you skip the foreplay and just fuck me?” Luke hisses out.

“Aw,” Michael mocks, crawling back on top of Luke, his cockhead brushing against Luke’s hole. “You’re so desperate for my cock, aren’t you, princess?” The curly blond keens when Michael buries himself all the way to the hilt without much of a warning. “Love being stretched by my cock. So gone for me.”

Michael doesn’t go easy on the other frat president. He grabs onto Luke’s delicately bruised hips for leverage before he really starts to ram into the tall blond, drinking in all the moans and whimpers leaving the younger boy. He slaps Luke’s hand away when he dares touch himself. He delivers a few punishing thrusts in angle of Luke’s prostate a few times before easing into a slow grind, teasing, and most likely, edging Luke a _little_ bit.

“You have such a pretty face, princess,” Michael rasps out, dipping his head down to press a nippy kiss to Luke’s neck, right where—apparently—the twink’s soft spot is at. Smirking, Michael sinks his teeth into the spot and suckles hard until Luke’s a whiny, writhing mess, begging, “God, let me come, please!”

“I dunno, _should_ I?” Michael chuckles darkly, purposely aiming hard thrusting into Luke’s prostate. “Don’t you think bad girls _don’t_ get to come?”

“Daddy…” Luke whines, his walls quivering around Michael. “God, I’ll do anything!”

“Come for me and we’ll see, princess,” Michael whispers into Luke’s ear, and that’s curtains for the younger boy.

Michael can’t help but note how beautifully wrecked Luke looks when he comes, his lips agape in the utmost sinful way. Having been granted such a sight, his own release is triggered.

“Mm, so what do you want me to do?”

“Go on a date with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone caught the kitten reference regarding anything associated with Michael (I admit, you have to speak a different language to get it), do let me know.


End file.
